


Brothers

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Sam drags Dean to a poetry reading





	Brothers

“Is this a joke?” Dean asked. “Seriously?”

“Suck it up, you’ll survive.” Sam climbed from the car and slammed the door behind him..

Dean waited, fingers automatically drumming against his knee to the beat of the Metallica song playing on the radio. He’d rather sit here and bang his head on the steering wheel than go inside that building.

With a heavy sigh, he got out of the car. “Are you really dragging me to a poetry reading?” Dean demanded.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m dragging you to a poetry reading. Get over it. We need to talk to the victim’s girlfriend.”

“Couldn’t we have just waited until she was home?” Dean said. “I am so not in the mood for a bunch of hippy dippy assholes crooning about their lost loves.”

“Dude, seriously?” Sam grumbled. “We’ll be in and out before you know it.” He yanked open the door, striding purposely across the bar.

Dean followed him inside, praying he could get a beer, or better yet, a double shot of whiskey, to help him make it through the night. Sam weaved through the crowd, headed for an empty couch (really, a couch, in a bar?) in the back corner. Dean dropped down beside his brother, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at a spot above the stage. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

“You’re sitting there thinking this is going to be the longest night of your life, aren’t you?” Sam mumbled in his direction.

“Huh,” Dean grunted.

“What about that night we were at that bar in Tulsa and you picked up those two women, the sisters? And it turned out that  _both_  of their husbands had cheated on them on some trip to Vegas, so one of them spent the whole night crying and the other one kept laughing hysterically and they both kept trying to get us to sleep with them because it would be the perfect revenge? I thought  _that_ was the longest night of your life?”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered that night. They’d both tried unsuccessfully to get away from the crying, hysterical sisters, but they had ended up at the bar until closing, watching uncomfortably as the women tossed back drink after drink and the hysterical laughter turned to drunken tears. He’d managed to excuse himself, sneak out the back door and pull the car around front, shooting Sam a “run, now” text message that had the tall, gangly hunter bursting through the door seconds later and diving headfirst into the open passenger door of the Impala. They’d laughed all the way back to the motel, laughed until tears were streaming down their faces and Sam had the hiccups. They’d finished off the night sharing a half a bottle of whiskey and watching an old horror film on the motel TV.

“I’m gonna get us a couple of beers,” Sam groaned, struggling to get off the low seated couch. “You enjoy the show.”

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Jerk,” Sam grinned, walking backwards a few steps, laughing, his hazel eyes sparkling with glee before he turned around and made his way to the bar.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It felt good to talk to Sam, actually talk to him, laugh about good memories, as few as there were. It felt like they were brothers again, finally, after years of dissension, anger, pent-up issues and dishonesty, they were in a good place. Good being subjective of course, but for a Winchester, this was good.

Sam reappeared a few minutes later, dropping back onto the couch. He held out a bottle of beer, which Dean gladly took. Then to Dean’s surprise, he offered him a glass of amber liquid.

“Whiskey, double,” Sam muttered. “To help you make it through the night.”


End file.
